Personal computer video display systems have increased in both display resolution and color depth over the years such that just about every personal computer system now features a color display system. While personal computer users once accepted text-only monochrome display systems, now almost every personal computer system employs a high-resolution color graphical display system. High resolution display systems have allowed computer software makers to create rich graphical user interfaces that feature over-lapping windows, pull-down menus, and intuitive graphical icons.
The combination of increased graphical resolution and increased color bit depth means that much more information is required to stored within the computer system, processed by the computer system, and transmitted from the computer system to the computer display system. Thus, with the ever-increasing graphical resolution and color bit depth displays, it has become increasingly difficult to efficiently transmit computer display information from a computer system to a computer display system without requiring a very high-bandwidth communication channel to carry the large amount of digital video information from the main computer system to the computer system's display screen.